


The One with the Proposal

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Friends (TV), References to Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: You try to keep your guilty pleasure a secret, but what happens when it's brought to Gabriel's attention?





	The One with the Proposal

_Friends_ is playing on the tv in the living room of the bunker during your few minutes of peace and quiet while all the boys were out. It was one of the only good memories you had before your hunting life began and you held onto the DVD set no matter where you went. So far, you'd managed to keep it a secret from Sam and Dean, but you had a feeling that Gabriel knew about them because he constantly made references that only you understood. Well, and Cas because of the whole Metadouche pop culture brain insertion. BUT, so far, you were still in the clear from thing 1 and thing 2.

  
The sound of the bunker door opening came in loud and clear through the second-hand baby monitors you purchased.

  
"Not such a stupid investment now, is it?" you chuckled.

  
Dean gave you so much shit when you first bought them but he quit once they came in handy during the next hunt.

  
Before they can catch you and make fun of you for the rest of your days, you tuck the box set in the back of your pants and make a mad dash to your bedroom. You hide the set in a hollowed-out book that none of them would ever read and jump onto your bed, opening up a random lore book that's resting on your bedside table.

  
Someone knocks on your door and you yell for them to come in.

  
Dean pokes his head in and grins.

  
"You know you're not very stealthy when you're not in a hunt, right?"

  
_Son of a bitch. How much did he see?_

  
"So? Maybe I was doing something I didn't want you to see."

  
Dean waggles his brows and you toss a pillow at him. "What could you have possibly been doing that I wouldn't want you to see?" he laughs, catching the pillow easily.

  
"Something that Gabriel would kill you for even thinking about."

  
"Really now?"

  
Gabriel pops up next to you, posing on his side with his head resting on his hand.

  
"Flirtin' with my girl, Dean-o?"

  
"Nope. Just wondering what she could have been doing that she didn't want any of us to see when we got home."

  
"_Really_ now?"

  
And now Gabriel is doing the eyebrow waggle.

  
"Oh my God. How have I survived with the two of you?"

  
Gabriel shuts the door in Dean's face with a wave of his hand and then turns on you.

  
"So, sugar plum. What _were_ you doing?"

  
"Absolutely nothing."

  
Gabriel flips you onto your back, pins your arms above your head and stares at you with those golden honey eyes.

  
"Are you suure?"

  
"Positive."

  
_If he keeps staring at me like that I'm gonna break._

  
"Reeally?"

  
_Uh oh_.

  
"Yes?"

  
"C'mon, sugar," he purrs. "What were you doing?"

  
_LIE._

  
"I was watching your porn!"

  
His eyebrows shoot up.

  
"Seriously?"

  
"Yes."

  
Amber eyes narrow.

  
"I don't believe you."

  
_Shit._

  
"I'll let you slide this time, pumpkin. But, next time? I'll make ya crack."

  
Of course, that is and isn't a threat at the same time. You love it when Gabe makes you crack under pressure because he knows all the right buttons to press and when, but you hate it too because you can never resist him. He always gets what he wants and leaves you a panting, writhing mess afterward.

  
Then, Gabriel's lips were on yours and everything was forgotten.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
There's no time for binge-watching the next few days because of a hunt that requires all hands on deck.

  
"Ughh," you groan, twisting your neck back and forth to get it to pop. "Fuckin' werewolves."

  
"Where's your boyfriend?" Dean teases you. "Shouldn't he fix that for you?"

  
"Just because he has the ability to heal doesn't mean that I demand it from him all the time."

  
Sam snorts and stretches out on his bed. You fake a yawn and say goodnight to the boys, escaping to your own room. Once the door is locked, you dive for your bag and pull out your DVD case. Gabriel had already mentioned he was going to be away for a bit because of heavenly business which gave you some time to yourself before you and the boys headed home. You pop the season 6 disc into the cd rom holder on your laptop and start where you left off.

  
_The One with the Proposal_ is one of your favorite two-part season finales and part two always makes you cry. Your headphones were destroyed on accident during one of those brotherly fights you have with the boys on occasion and hadn't had the chance to replace them yet, leaving you without any sound barriers. Without wanting to give away what you were _really_ doing, you turned the tv on up loud enough so they couldn't hear the laptop and played the episode. AND you remembered to put the angel wardings up so Gabriel couldn't burst in on you while you were watching it. Which proves very frustrating for your archangel boyfriend.

  
"Anyone know why my cupcake has me blocked?" Gabriel pops up unannounced into Sam and Dean's room.

  
Dean huffs but says nothing while polishing his pistol for the millionth time as Sam rolls his eyes and glances up at the angel from his book.

  
"(Y/n) warded the room because she's watching _Friends_ and she thinks we don't know about it."

  
"Sooo, why would she keep _me_, her fun-loving magical heavenly boyfriend, out of her room?"

  
"Maybe because she wants whatever is happening in the episode," Dean suggests, sarcastically. Sam and Gabriel's brows rise in surprise and look at Dean. "What? I pay attention too."

  
"How am I supposed to know what she wants if she doesn't let me in?"

  
Dean shrugs. "Not my issue, Gabe. Figure it out."

  
Gabriel glares at the older Winchester and pops out, but only goes next door. He knocks, pressing his ear against the wooden border, and listens to you scrambling around before opening it up to him.

  
"Hey, sugar plum."

  
"Hey, Gabe."

  
He peers into the room, trying to be nonchalant about it but you'd already put the laptop away.

  
"Whatcha up to?"

  
Glaring at the boys, you pull Gabe into the room and close the door.

  
"Just chillin until it's time to go home."

  
"And that required you locking me out?"

  
"Uhhhh..."

  
"Were you watching _Friends_?"

  
You feel the blood drain from your face before it crawls back up your neck and makes you feel like your head is on fire.

  
"How'd _you_..?"

  
Gabriel jerks his head to the side in the direction of the boys' room.

  
"How did _they_ know?"

  
Gabriel shrugs.

  
"I guess you're not as sneaky as you thought. Sugar, why would you need to hide it from me? We all have our guilty pleasures. Although I don't think _Friends_ really qualifies for that category." You thought you were off the hook and then Gabriel narrows his eyes. "So, that brings the question as to _why_ you're hiding it from me."

  
"I wanted something for myself?"

  
Gabriel raises a brow, clearly not convinced.

  
"If you're not happy with me, cupcake, you gotta tell me. I'm not good at all this human stuff."

  
Oh, now you feel awful. Gabriel thinks he's doing something wrong. With a sigh, you pull the laptop out from underneath the pillow and turn the episode on, but start it over from the beginning of part one for Gabriel to fully understand. You pat the space on the bed next to you and curl into Gabriel's side when he holds his arm out. He's strangely quiet throughout both episodes, watching with an intense look on his face. The little 'v' between his brows when he's concentrating is present and his eyes have gone from their brilliant amber to a soft honey shade. He shifts each time you do, letting you know he's completely aware of you next to him while he's sucked into the tv show. It makes you wonder what he was doing and where he was when _Friends_ was on tv. The finale happened when you were only in the fifth grade but it's been one of those shows that have been a prominent part of your life.

  
When Monica and Chandler are dancing, Gabriel lets out a small 'hmm' and then leaves. It's so surprising and abrupt that you fall a little into the spot where he just was, catching yourself on your hands with a shocked gasp. The first thought is to be pissed but it turns to sadness all too quickly. Maybe the episodes were too much for Gabriel. After all, what's the significance of human life compared to an archangel? What would the point of marriage be?

  
Closing the laptop, you shove it back into your bag, pack your clothes up that you've scattered around your room and leave the motel room. Sam and Dean are still inside theirs, but you can't be around any of them at the moment. You don't have any destination in mind since you're so far away from the bunker, but nothing good will come of hanging around the hotel room waiting to leave. Once the boys have realized you're gone, they'll probably send Cas or Gabriel after you.

  
The werewolf hunt had taken place in a small town, so there are only two different roads that'll lead you out. Taking the road leading the opposite way out of town sounded best, so you throw your pack over your shoulder and make your way to wherever it'll lead.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
A few minutes after you've gone, Sam knocks on adjoining door.

  
"Hey, (Y/n), you ready to go?" When there's no answer, Sam knocks again and then opens the door. "(Y/n)?" He walks into the room, notices all your belongings are gone, but double checks the bathroom anyway. "Dean!"

  
"What?!"

  
"(Y/n)'s gone."

  
The elder hunter pokes his head through the doorway.

  
"Maybe Gabriel took her somewhere. He's done it before."

  
Sam doesn't feel convinced but accepts it since Dean is right. You and Gabriel have disappeared before without leaving a note and showed up wherever the boys had been later.

  
"C'mon, Sam. I'm ready to be back in my own bed."

  
With a final glance at the hotel, Sam climbs into Baby and leaves the opposite way that you did.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
The farther you walk, the more upset you become. Why couldn't Gabriel have _said_ he didn't believe in marriage? Why'd he have to leave like that? You don't mean to let the tears fall, but after loving Gabriel for so long, you were naively hopeful that maybe he would want the same things. Spurred on by your anger, you take a sharpie out of your pocket and draw angel wardings on your skin, blocking you from Gabriel and Cas. Having been with Sam and Dean for so long, you've learned a few tricks of the trade and know-how to survive on your own for a while.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
Gabriel felt it the moment she shut herself off to him. The two of you don't have a significant bond, but it was there enough to for him to notice. He loves you more than he's ever loved anything in his life, but he never knew how much _you_ love _him_. It's given him some thought, and now that he's thinking about it, he realizes how stupid it was of him to leave the way he did. He reaches out from the mountain that he was sitting on and scans through all the humans to find Sam and Dean. They're on their way back to the bunker, but you're not with them. A trickle of fear flows through him, and although his sudden presence scares the hell out of Dean, it doesn't make him laugh.

  
"Where is she?"

  
Dean glances at Gabe in the rearview mirror.

  
"She's not with you?"

  
Gabriel rolls his eyes.

  
"Do you think I'd be asking if she was with me?"

  
Dean gives him a bitch face in return and focuses back on the road.

  
Sam shifts in the front seat so he can look at Gabriel without having to crane his neck.

  
"We thought she was with you. Her stuff wasn't at the hotel so we assumed you took her somewhere." Gabriel refuses to meet Sam's concerned gaze. "What'd you do?"

  
Gabriel sighs and hashes out all that had happened. The Impala is filled with tense silence after he finishes for a few minutes before Dean lets out a low whistle and chuckles humorlessly.

  
"You really fucked up, you know that?"

  
"Because I'm the only one at fault here?" Gabriel snarls.

  
Sam narrows his hazel eyes at the archangel, speaking in that low dangerous tone he uses when confronting monsters.

  
"Don't put the blame on us, Gabriel. We only told you what she'd been doing. Not to go and break her heart because she opened up to you about her favorite parts. She's accepted that she can't have children with you because of the danger it would hold, but you can literally give her the rest of the world and you just yanked the rug out from underneath her. And now she's gone."

  
The air crackles with Gabriel's anger, making the hair on the hunters' arms stand up. "I'm _aware_, Sam." Gabriel sighs and his temper cools as suddenly as it had risen. "Where would she even go?"

  
**(\\_/)**

  
_Home_. That's where you'd go.

  
The last place you ever called home was only about an hour away from the place you left Sam and Dean and it hasn't changed a damn bit since the last time you saw it seven years ago. You thank the driver that let you hitch and get out at the bus stop, hitching your bag back up on your shoulder. The hotel at the edge of town has a vacant sign in it, so you start walking that way, hoping that no one you know from high school will spot you until you can snag a car.

  
The front desk clerk looks bored as she plays on her phone, and barely talks to you other than the necessary questions when you ask for a room. Her eyebrow tilts up at your last name on the stolen credit card but accepts it anyway. She hands over your room key and goes back to doing what she was doing before. Mumbling out thanks that's probably not heard, you trudge down the hallway to find your room.

  
Room fourteen is simple. Single queen size room with the standard hotel blankets and carpet, bedside table on one side and nightstand on the other. You kick off your shoes and drop yourself and your bag on the bed and flick on the tv, flipping through the channels. The corner of your laptop is pressing against your bag, mocking you in its confinement. There's nothing on, so you toss the remote on the side table and roll over facing away from the door.

  
The sun is beginning to set, casting the room into shadows as you lay there thinking. It's been a while since you've been to the bar without any of the guys, and with the warding on your skin, it's not likely that you're going to be found. You'll deal with the consequences later. There's nothing fancy for you to wear, not that you were looking to dress up for anyone anyway, but for once it'd be nice to look like a normal human being without being bait. The flannel and holey jeans you're wearing will have to do.  
Looping your knife onto your belt for protection, you leave your hotel room for the bar. Unfortunately, _this_ hotel doesn't have a bar in it but one of them further in town does.   
Should've gotten a room there come to think about it. Oh well. Shoulda, coulda, woulda.

  
The sun is set by the time you make it to the bar, and with a once over from the bouncer while holding your ID card, you're let in. Keeping your head down, you avoid anyone that looks even remotely familiar, take a seat at the corner of the bar that's closest to the exit and wait for the bartender.

  
Of course, the bartender is not only someone that you went to high school with but your ex-boyfriend too. He looks exactly the same; tall, muscular, sun-kissed blond streaks in his chestnut hair and doe brown eyes. You prayed that he doesn't recognize you.

  
"What can I get you- _(Y/n)_?"

  
To quote Dean: _son of a bitch_!

  
"Hey, Zak. Been a while."

  
He doesn't say anything, but instead pushes the gate separating the customers from the booze behind the bar and pulls you to your feet for a bear hug. He ruffles your hair and laughs when you frown at him while straightening it back out.

  
"It's been what? Eight years? High school graduation, right?"

  
You nod, not exactly wanting to rehash those memories. The afterparty out at Lover's Peak, you and Zak in the back of his Camaro...

  
"Yeah. You left town the week after we graduated for college."

  
Zak's already back behind the bar, listening to you while making drinks for the other customers.

  
"Spent four years at a university putting myself into debt with a degree I can't even use only to come back into our little hometown and become a bartender. You look like you've done some things though. Is that a tattoo I see?"

  
The anti possession tattoo is peaking out from the edge of your flannel, reminding you of your adopted family.

  
"Rebellious stage, you know?"

  
Zak gives you a look that says he doesn't believe you but drops it.

  
"We're closing in about two hours. Are you staying somewhere near here? Or just passing through?"

  
You're treading dangerous waters now, knowing that when Gabriel finds out he'll probably bring the wrath of heaven down on the poor guy.

  
"Just passing through. Staying here for the night before meeting up with my team tomorrow."

  
Zak places a yellow drink in front of you.

  
"On the house. Your favorite. Screwdriver, right?"

  
You nod and take a sip. It's perfect. Zak helps the other people that come up for a bit, leaving you alone with your thoughts and you drink. You wonder if you could turn your back on hunting and settle back down into civilian life. Forget about Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel and the rest of the supernatural beings that haunt your every waking minute and sleep. When Zak is done, he comes out from behind the bar and taps you on the shoulder, pointing to the empty booth in the corner. You follow him and sit on the side that allows you to see the exit.

  
"I'm sorry," Zak says suddenly.

  
"Uh, for what?"

  
He rubs his hands on his face before giving you a sheepish grin.

  
"For ghosting, as the kids call it these days. I thought there was something better out there but when I looked, I couldn't find it. And when I came home, you were gone. Disappeared like you'd never even existed here."

  
_That's what happens when a monster decides to start picking people off in town and nothing looks better than sin on wheels and her two drivers._

  
You shrug. "There was nothing holding me here." Zak's fingers flex like he's going to reach out to take your hands but decides against it. "I'm in a relationship, Zak. I don't want to get your hopes up. We're on a break, but I'm not looking for anything else." Force of habit has you spinning your class ring on your left ring finger.

  
"You want something he doesn't." You raise your brows at Zak and he laughs, pointing at your twitch. "You'd do the same thing when you were uncomfortable when we were dating. Some things are hard to forget. Marriage, kids, or both?"

  
"I mentioned getting married and he dipped."

  
The other bartender hollers at Zak that his break is up. He pulls the small pad of paper out of his shirt pocket and scribbles down his number before ripping the page out and handing it to you.

  
"Call me before you leave town so we can say goodbye properly this time. He may not want to marry you, but there are other people that would."

  
You're too stunned to move for a second before you get your bearings and grab his number from off the table. He waves goodbye to you as you leave, and you wave back, feeling like you've just entered an alternate reality. The fresh air hits you, clearing your fogged up mind, and as you're not ready to hole yourself back up in the hotel room, you go for a walk downtown for a literal stroll down memory lane.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
Gabriel hasn't moved in the backseat in some time, his eyes closed as he searches for any sign of you. Sam and Dean haven't said anything, waiting to hear something, _anything_ about you. Gabriel's eyes open at the same time a passing car's bright headlights shine into the Impala, giving them an eerie glow.

  
"I think I found her," Gabriel says, startling the two Winchester's.

  
"How?" Sam asks.

  
"Someone has seen her and talked to her." Gabriel can see her face in the man's thoughts, his heart aching at the sadness in her eyes but getting pissed about the way the guy is thinking about her. "Hold on to your seats, boys." Gabriel snaps his fingers and takes them to the little town you were last seen. "We've got my girl to find."

  
After Dean's breathing calms down, he and Sam follow Gabriel into the bar that he disappeared into a moment before.

  
"If he gets into a bar fight, I'm not backing him up," Dean warns his brother. Sam rolls his eyes.

  
They approach the bartender that Gabriel is already having a conversation with and Dean holds his phone up with a picture of you on the screen. He and Sam flash their badges, wanting to cut to the chase.

  
"She's my ex-girlfriend. I know she's here in town but I don't know which hotel she's staying at." Zak shrugs. "We talked and she mentioned her team, which I'm assuming means you guys and said she'd be leaving town tomorrow. I gave her my number so I can tell her goodbye properly this time."

  
Sam puts his hand on Gabriel's shoulder when he sees the archangel tense. He hands Zak his calling card. "Call us when she calls you tomorrow. She knows how to hide when she wants to. Thanks. Gabriel, let's go."

  
Reluctantly the angel follows the Winchesters' out of the bar.

  
"Now what?" Gabriel snaps. "I have very little patience to wait until tomorrow."

  
"We go to every motel in town," Dean replies. "There's what? Five? Shouldn't take that long to find her."

  
(\\_/)

  
What the boys don't know is that you're not in any motel or hotel. You're above the town at Lover's Peak, your feet dangling over the edge of the cliff and a bottle of Crown Royal Apple in your lap. It's probably not a good idea sitting this exposed without a better weapon _and_ drinking but right now who the hell cares? Your ex pretty much proposed and your angelic boyfriend is Chuck knows where. Luck is not on your side, however, because from behind you comes a dark chuckle.

  
Big and broad, the vamp shows his wicked teeth as he blocks out the light of the moon.

  
"For fuck's sake. You assholes couldn't leave me alone for one goddamn night?"

  
The vampire is clearly confused but keeps coming toward you anyway. You stand up, wobble a bit and pull you knife loose.

  
"This isn't a fair fight, dickhead, but I'll give it my best shot."

  
"You'll die trying," he snarls.

  
In your more than buzzed state, your foot that you meant to take a step forward with goes backward and you lose balance and begin rolling down the cliff. Your knife flies out of your hand in the process, and somehow along the way your bottle of Crown breaks. Alcohol, shards of glass and sharp rocks make for a painful cocktail against your tumbling body. Your flannel is sliced open, and your skin is getting flayed with every twist and turn, removing the wards with cuts and washed away with the blood flowing from them. Coming to an abrupt halt against a tree halfway down, you let out a wheezing whine and your ribs screaming in protest.

  
"Gabriel," you gasp out, hoping that he'll hear your prayer.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
They've found your room, noticing that you haven't unpacked anything and wonder where to look next when Gabriel slaps his hand against the wall. Sam and Dean yank their guns out, startled at the sudden noise.

  
"She's hurt," Gabriel says with gritted teeth and flies off.

  
With nothing to do but wait, the boys sit on the bed until Gabriel comes back, hopefully with you in tow.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
Your ears are ringing, and every part of you is screaming in pain, making it difficult for you to know if the vampire is still on the hunt or deemed you dead the moment you fell.

Part of you wondered if this is how dying felt.

  
The warding is still strong enough that Gabriel has to search for you, but by silencing all the other noises he can hear, he can pinpoint your location by the sound of your breathing. It's been a long time since he's done so, but his wings fail him in his frantic state and runs to you as he senses your injuries.

  
Ribs broken on both sides, right arm and fingers broken, left hip out of place, internal bleeding, blood filling up your lungs, sprained right ankle... the list goes on. When he reaches you, your eyes have already started to blacken because of your broken nose, blood is coming out of your nose mouth and ears. You're covered in sticks, broken glass, mud, blood, and Chuck knows whatever else you caught when you were coming down.

  
Gabriel can't heal you yet, and he lets out a scream of frustration before carefully picking you up and flying you both back to your room. He snaps away your clothes and turns the water on, using a temperature that won't send your body into further shock. Sam and Dean hear the commotion in the bathroom and come charging in but are shoved back and have a door slammed in their faces.

  
Gabriel washes everything away, feeling sick at all the blood coming off your body. It's not stopping and you're not moving. With you being unconscious, Gabriel frantically scrubs at your skin to remove the permanent marker and inhales sharply when he can feel you completely once more. He washes your skin, even though he can snap his fingers and have it done immediately, before healing you.

  
Your back arches from the bottom of the tub as you suck in a deep breath, and open your eyes. The plain white walls of the hotel are the first thing you see until you turn your head and meet the golden eyes of Gabriel.

  
"I thought you were dead," he says flatly. "You might've died if I hadn't gotten there in time. Why'd you block me out, sweetheart?"

  
You were expecting aches still as you sit up but Gabriel has taken care of everything.

  
"Can we have this discussion when I have clothes on please?"

  
Gabriel snaps his fingers and your bag appears in his hands, pulling your clothes out for you. They're your comfort clothes, so you know he's done some angel mojo to get them here. He helps you out of the tub and leaves you in the bathroom to get dressed.

Sam and Dean look up when he walks out, and his nod tells them that you're alive.

  
"We're going to go get a room," Dean informs him. "Give you two some space. Don't fuck this up, Gabriel."

  
Gabriel wanted to snap at Dean, but keeps his mouth shut, knowing he's only trying to protect you. He only nods, and the Winchester's leave him to face the consequences of leaving you after you opened your heart to him. He sits on the foot of the bed, waiting for you to come out.

  
You're grateful to be alive and in one piece thanks to Gabriel, but seeing him again hurts so much worse than you thought it would. You love the trickster archangel with all of your being, but is it possible to move on after he broke your heart? You didn't even suggest anything with the episode. With a deep breath, you exit the bathroom to face the archangel.

  
He looks up when he hears the door open and sits straight.

  
"How are you feeling?"

  
"Physically? Better. Any other way? I don't know."

  
You sit down next to him on the bed but don't press up against body as you'd usually do.

  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. I was... surprised."

  
"I'm a human woman, Gabriel. It shouldn't have been surprising. You've seen enough movies, lived enough lives, watched enough people... You really had no clue? I know you don't have a human identity but you can create one _anytime_ you want. Marriage may seem a dismissive subject to you because of how long you've lived but-"

  
Gabriel slides off the bed onto one knee in front of you, holding up a silver band with a diamond in the middle.

  
"I know what it means to you, cupcake. I saw it when we were watching _Friends_, I _heard_ it in your voice when you were talking to that guy. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

  
Your heart skips a beat seeing Gabriel down in front of you, holding the ring between his forefinger and thumb, pleading with you with his eyes. But, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like it was coming from the heart.

  
You reach out and close his fingers with the ring in the palm of his hand and shake your head no.

  
"I don't want you to ask because you're feeling forced, Gabriel. I want you to ask because you love me and because you _want_ to ask." You kiss his knuckles and close your eyes as you feel your heart breaking. "Until then, I need space. I love you and I always will, feathers, but I can't say yes until I know you mean it."

  
The shift in the wind tells you that Gabriel has left, and it's then that you let yourself cry. You slide down from the edge of the bed until your butt hits the floor and wrap your arms around your knees, keeping them pressed against your chest like it's going to help heal your broken heart.

  
The knock on the door a few minutes later is the only reason that you even bother getting up.

  
Sam and Dean stand on the other side, and when they see your face, they let themselves in your room. Sam pulls you into a hug as Dean shuts the door and he hugs you from behind. The Winchesters are your adopted brothers, and without saying anything, they know how much you need them. Dean makes a call for pizza and runs to the store for beer while Sam pulls up Netflix for the three of you. There's no need to talk because when you're ready to, you will and they don't push it. The three of you fall asleep on the too-small queen size bed while _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_ plays on in the background.

  
The next morning you tell them that you're going to take a break from hunting. They understand why since they've both had unexpected breaks of their own and offer to drive you back to Kansas so you'll still be close to home. You stay while you get a job and save up enough money to get your own place plus furnishings. Sam and Dean are a great help through everything and stay the first night with you. When they're both asleep, you let the tears fall, wishing that you and Gabriel were doing this together.

  
_ **Six months later** _

  
_ **Christmas Eve** _

  
You're far too drunk after drinking all the spiked eggnog that Jodie and Donna had provided at the bunker. They and all the girls were staying over with Sam and Dean for the holidays and even Cas showed up to partake in a small portion of the celebration. You had bought Dean an expensive bottle of whiskey he'd been eyeing in the liquor store closest to the bunker and Sam you'd bought the entire collection of _Game of Thron_es on blu ray. In return, you'd received the keys to the navy blue Chevy Nova from Dean, and from Sam, you got a special edition of the _Harry Potter_ book collection in your house colors. You weren't sure if you were ever going to take them out of the trunk they came in.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
When Sam and Dean's company had all fallen asleep in their guest rooms and you'd been taken home by Cas, along with your new car, Gabriel shows up. Dean is too far gone to hold a conversation but Sam is painfully sober and able to deal with the moping archangel.

  
"I miss her, Sam."

  
"I'm sure you do."

  
"What do I do?"

  
Sam gives Gabriel a pointed look. "I can't tell you that. You have to know what you want to do to fix this. Are you willing to be the man she wants you to be?"

  
There's no hesitation when Gabriel says, "yes."

  
"Then go fix it."

  
Gabriel flies off, leaving Sam alone with Westeros.

  
You're halfway passed out on your bed fully clothed _including_ your shoes and face first in your pillows. Gabriel gently rolls you over onto your back, puts your legs on the bed after taking your shoes off and covers you with a blanket. Knowing you're going to have a killer hangover in the morning, he places a glass of water and aspiring on your nightstand. With a kiss on your forehead, Gabriel prepares himself to get to work.

  
There are no Christmas decorations in your apartment, and no festive food ready to be prepared. Gabriel claps his hands, and your front room becomes a winter wonderland. A big, beautiful tree with ornaments, garland and a gorgeous golden star on the top fills up the empty corner of your living room, garland is hung _everywhere_ and a stocking with your name on it hangs on the wall since you don't have a fireplace. A mountain of presents appears, surrounding the bottom of the tree.

  
Next, Gabriel goes to the kitchen, decorates it and refills your cupboards, fridge, and freezer with your favorite holiday and non-holiday foods. He saves one present for last, checking the ring inside the black velvet box once more before putting it back in his pocket.

  
Now all Gabriel has to do is wait until you wake up.

  
**(\\_/)**

  
By the time you've woken up, Gabriel has hundreds of tiny paper snowflakes that float cheerfully around your front room. He makes them hang from strings once he hears you stirring, and makes himself invisible.

  
You can feel the Christmas energy despite the desert that's taken up residence in your mouth, and consider staying in bed all day. There's a glass of water and some pills next to your bed, and you thank whoever put them there. Your bladder protests at being full for so long, but notice nothing on the way to the bathroom from your bedroom. Feeling immensely better, you drag your happy ass to the kitchen but stop once you see your living room.

  
"It's like Christmas threw up in here."

  
"You should see what I did to your kitchen then."

  
Gabriel materializes in front of your eyes on the couch, taking in every bit of your conscious appearance. Despite your hair sticking up every which way, and the bags under your eyes, Gabriel still thinks you look beautiful. When you don't say anything, Gabriel makes the first move and gets up from the couch to cross the room to you. You allow him to take your hands into yours, and he holds onto them like you're his anchor to the Earth.

  
"After all this time apart, the only thing I can think to tell you is how much I love you. How much I want to cherish you for the rest of your life and give you everything you want. You may not need me, but I need you because you make me feel human and sometimes, it's not a bad thing." You crack a tiny smile and it gives Gabriel hope. "There were several times I wanted to break down your door, and whisk you away and have my way with you until you said yes, but I knew that wasn't what you needed. So I waited, but I can't wait anymore cupcake." Gabriel lowers himself down on one knee, holding both your hands in one of his and pulls a box out from his pants pocket. He flicks it open with his thumb and holds it out for you to see. It's a rose gold band with a heart-shaped opal. "Will you marry me?"

  
You drop down to his level and kiss him hard. He stumbles onto his butt while he wraps an arm around you and kisses you back, setting the ring down on the floor. When you can't breathe, you pull back and grin at him.

  
"Yes."

  
His eyes glow with happiness, as he takes your left hand in his and slides the ring onto your finger.


End file.
